Heavenly Darkness
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo, Hakutaku lleva lidiando con un terrible problema. Una pesadilla que poco a poco ha ido ganándole terreno, que ha ido tornándose cada vez más fuerte, y que poco a poco va consumiéndole. A pesar de ser un dios, Hakutaku no puede evitar pensar que, por desgracia, está jugando a un juego al que será incapaz de darle la vuelta... [Houzuki x Hakutaku x ...]
1. 1-Shadows Among the Light

**El comienzo de un fic en el que trataremos sobre el lado más oscuro y escondido de Hakutaku: Kurotaku.**

**Contendrá yaoi, pero intentaré que sea más angst y descriptivo que otra cosa, lo siento mucho u.u**

Me perdonaréis si tardo en escribir los capítulos...de hecho debería estar estudiando y terminando otro fic y no escribiendo esto : DDDD

En el mundo existen los humanos.

Los humanos pueblan la tierra. Los humanos crecen en ella. Nacen, viven y mueren. Los humanos son la especie que camina en la faz de este mundo.

Pero no están solos.

Más allá de ellos, hay dioses, hay demonios, hay espíritus, hay un mundo sobrenatural. Hay dioses que existen tanto de verdad como en la mente de los humanos, y otros que jamás creyeron que podrían haber, así como la mitología ha creado ciertas deidades que no han tenido lugar nunca.

Los dioses, espíritus y demonios son muy diferentes de los humanos. Ellos son inmortales, son antiguos, son sabios a su manera, y poderosos, muy poderosos. Son conocedores de grandes artes y ciencias, poseedores de increíbles artefactos y testigos de siglos y siglos de historia. Algunos de ellos son alabados aún hoy día y los convierten en auténticos centros de fe.

Los dioses, espíritus y demonios son muy diferentes de los humanos.

Y sin embargo, no pueden evitar parecerse en algunas cosas.

Como los humanos, estaban muy ocupados. Tenían que trabajar y organizarse, pero como los humanos, también sabían divertirse. Muchos, prácticamente todos, sabían amar e incluso odiar. Muchos podían bromear y pasarlo bien, tener amistades, sus propias vidas, e incluso esperanzas y sueños.

Pero de la misma forma que pueden soñar, pueden tener pesadillas.

Como a los humanos, no tienen ninguna diferencia. Son solo malos sueños. Sueños inconclusos, llenos de vacío, llenos de incertidumbre, llenos de obstáculos y penalidades. No sería la primera ni la última vez que un inmortal se queja por tener que aguantar pesadillas durante toda su vida. Pero como todo, no deja de ser algo irreal, algo encerrado en la mente y subconsciente del usuario.

Excepto…para él.

Desde hacía tiempo, y con tiempo se habla de siglos, Hakutaku había tenido mal sueño. No era algo raro, dado que, quisiera o no, se empezaba a hacer viejo, por así decirlo. Las primeras veces que había tenido pesadillas había sido ya milenios atrás, y habían sido tan esporádicos y distintos entre sí, que apenas les había prestado atención. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, las décadas y los siglos, algo empezó a visitarle en sueños.

Y podía recordarlo.

Oscuridad…

En una inmensa oscuridad, podía ver bajo sus pies una superficie pulida y brillante, como una delgada capa de cristal. Todo estaba consumido en sombras, pero él podía ver; incluso podía ver su reflejo.

Sin embargo, no era él quien se reflejaba.

Las primeras veces que soñó con eso, intentó no hacerle mucho caso. Pero cada vez que tenía pesadillas, el patrón se repetía. Y a cada sueño, veía más claro su reflejo. Cada vez más a menudo. Una vez al año pasó a ser una vez al mes. Una vez al mes pasó a ser una vez a la semana.

Hubo un día que logró verlo completamente, y deseó no volver a tener pesadillas nunca más.

No tuvo mucha suerte buscando remedios. Comenzó experimentando con plantas y drogas. Probó con todo tipo de hierbas y frutas. Probó con el opio, probó todo tipo de sustancias. Logró crear toda una gran biblioteca de botánica y medicina, y remedios para toda clase de dolores, pero no había nada que mitigara sus pesadillas.

"Lárgate. Fuera" susurraba en sus sueños oscuros, evitando mirar su reflejo en esas tinieblas. Y aún así, sabía que su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa.

Por fin, logró dar con algo que podía mitigar esas pesadillas. Descubrió que acompañando el lecho con alguna señorita o con unas buenas botellas de alcohol, y entonces caía en la cama y su mente estaba tan embriagada y borrosa que no podía verlo. Al día siguiente sufría de resacas y náuseas, sí…pero nada comparado al pavor, por así decirlo, que le tenía a esa cosa.

"Esto es ridículo. He creado una fachada de borrachuzo y de mujeriego para escaparme de una…pesadilla" pensaba a veces. Muy pocas veces, a decir verdad. De alguna forma, temía que _eso_ lograra a penetrar en sus pensamientos.

Así, podía pasar sus días más o menos con normalidad.

Pero no siempre.

La cosa…

La cosa había empeorado notablemente. Lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque cuando caía a su cama muerto de cansancio y con la lengua pastosa de quemarse la garganta con el alcohol, y caía casi en un profundo y borroso sueño, _él _volvía a aparecer.

-…Hakutaku~

Por favor, no.

-Hakutaku, ¿has vuelto a beber?-preguntaba la melosa voz.

Hakutaku veía oscuridad. Sabía que estaba en sueños, más o menos, y no podía despertar. Se sentía débil. A veces eso ocurría y lo maldecía todo. No movió su cabeza ni se atrevió a mirar al suelo de su pesadilla, donde su reflejo le hablaba con voz dulzona.

-No te sienta bien beber-decía esta-. Te duele la cabeza. ¿No te sientes mal? Deberías de dormir un poco. ¿No estás cansado?

-No. Cállate ya.

-¡Que desagradable eres conmigo! Hoy no has traído señoritas contigo, ¿no?

Cállate, cállate, largo. Quiero despertar, pensaba el dios.

-Dime, Hakutaku~ ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí~?

Esa pregunta.

Desde hacía siglos, le hacía esa pregunta. Le empezaba a hablar con voz melosa, le hacía bromas de mal gusto, comentarios desagradables, y luego le preguntaba cuándo saldría de allí.

-Te noto cansado, Gran Bestia Blanca.

-Aún tengo para varios milenios más.

-¿De verdad vas a tenerme aquí dentro varios milenios más?-preguntó con voz dolida su reflejo. Hakutaku se tensó. Sabía que con eso le lanzaba una amenaza. Varios milenios más de pesadillas, y quién sabe si diarias.

-Sí que los tengo. No me hables como si fuera un idiota, pedazo de monstruo-espetó Hakutaku con soberbia y orgullo propios de un ser celestial-.¿Qué tal si te vas ya? Me estorbas más que una piedra en el zapato. No, me estorbas más que Houzuki. Mira si me estorbas.

-Hm….

Aunque Hakutaku se negaba a mirar, intuía que el reflejo se había agachado para acercarse a él y verlo mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad de verdad? ¿Y qué pasa si me quedo?

-Por favor-carraspeó Hakutaku-. He aguantado cosas peores. He visto los sacrificios humanos de los emperadores, he visto como las madres se comían a sus hijos en la época de hambrunas, los campos de concentración, las matanzas del opio, el asesinato de niñas, los cadáveres de la gran muralla*. ¿De verdad crees que tú puedes ser mayor problema que todo eso?

Se hizo el silencio. Y entonces, Hakutaku oyó un crujido. Un crujido que nunca había oído nunca en su repetitivo sueño, y entonces sí que miró a la pulida superficie.

Ahí estaba él.

_Él._

Era prácticamente él. Con el pelo corto. Las ropas de farmacéutico. Los rasgos claramente asiáticos. Incluso el pañuelo en su cabeza y su colgante en la oreja. Pero a la vez, era distinto.

Tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos claros. Sus ropas eran negras, y le daban un aspecto fúnebre e incluso siniestro. El colgante de su oreja no era rojo y dorado, sino que lila y verde. Y más aún, tenía en su rostro dibujada una gran sonrisa divertida.

-¿No lo crees así, Hakutaku? ¿No crees que no puedo serlo?-preguntó. Dio un golpecito con su dedo índice al cristal que los separaba, y éste se agrietó. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y Hakutaku retrocedió.

Despierta, despierta. Despierta de una vez. Deja de dormir. Despierta.

-¿No estás cansado de haber visto todo eso durante tanto tiempo, Hakutaku~?-preguntó el otro-. ¿No crees que es hora de descansar y, no sé, dejarme tomar las riendas?

-¿Y por qué debería?

Los ojos del otro brillaron.

-Porque estás cansado, Hakutaku. Cansado, dolido, angustiado de tantos milenios de sangre que han manchado tu…nuestro, país, y que has fallado como bestia de la buena fortuna.

Hakutaku se mordió el labio. Al sentir dolor, se obligó a mordérselo con más fuerza; quizás así despertara. Notó incluso una gota de sangre caerle, pero no despertaba.

Despierta. Despierta. ¡Ya!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!-se defendió Hakutaku-. ¡Tú no me vas a suplantar nunca, no necesito de tu ayuda, pedazo estúpido de sombra!-gritó, dando una patada al suelo. Este se volvió a agrietar, pero al lado contrario, y el alter ego de la deidad se apartó, sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! Para tener más de cuatro mil años te conservas fuerte.

-Largo de aquí-Hakutaku cerró los ojos. Ojalá así también pudiera dejar de escuchar-. No quiero volver a verte. Entiéndelo de una vez. Tú no tienes lugar aquí, en mis pesadillas, ni dentro de mí, ni en ninguna parte, Kurotaku.

Kurotaku no dijo nada. Simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Eso, Hakutaku, es lo que crees tú.

Se hizo el silencio. Un largo silencio. A Hakutaku le empezó a doler la cabeza y sus ojos quemaron. Cuando los abrió, estaba en su cama. Le dolían las sienes y tenía la garganta seca, el estómago revuelto, y la piel cubierta de sudor. Estaba despierto.

Había sido otra vez una estúpida pesadilla…. Otra estúpida pesadilla en el que ese idiota, al que había bautizado (¿o deducido quién era?) como Kurotaku, le había impedido descansar. El alcohol en esa ocasión no había sido suficiente para ahuyentarlo de su mente, pero el suficiente para dejarle el cuerpo destrozado.

Al menos, como siempre, había sido una pesadilla.

Pero cuando se incorporó para levantarse y despejarse, notó que tenía el labio inferior húmedo. Pasó el dedo índice por él y cuando lo apartó, frunció el ceño y se mantuvo quieto, sentado en la cama, durante diez minutos. Eso era nuevo. No le había ocurrido antes.

Esa era su sangre.

_Vamos, Hakutaku…._

_Tarde o temprano, tendrás que dejarme salir…_

**Continuará...**

**Prontito, más!**

_Notas:  
*Todas esas cosas ocurrieron realmente en China:_

_En una dinastía, los emperadores se llevaban al otro mundo a la corte entera, matándolas si hacía falta._

_En la gran hambruna de Hepei,si no me equivoco, fue tal la hambruna que se dieron casos de canibalismo y se comían a los bebés._

_En la 2GM, los japoneses crearon campos de concentración en Nanjing y masacraron millones de chinos._

_La muralla china es famosa por su extensión, pero no todos saben que los cadáveres de los que la construyeron están bajo sus cimientos; aquel obrero que moría de cansancio construyendo la muralla, era enterrado ahí._

_Lo del opio se remonta a la guerra del opio contra Inglaterra, que metió el opio desde la India para negociar con China por el té. El opio fue tan adictivo y destruía la salud de millones y millones de chinos, y tras la guerra, China quedó en una situación económica, social y espiritual terrible. Dicho de otra forma; Inglaterra metió una sustancia adictiva en China para conseguir sus propios intereses, y China no pudo hacer nada._

_Lo de la matanza de niñas se remonta a que durante mucho tiempo, e incluso hasta la fecha, se querían más niños que niñas, seguramente siguiendo el modelo de educación confuciana en la que el apellido de la familia debe de perdurar y heredarse, cosa que no podía hacerse con las niñas, que adoptaban el apellido del marido. Muchas niñas fueron asesinadas._


	2. 2-Bloody Tears

**Cuando dije que era una vaga que no subía capítulos no mentía xDD**

**Por suerte tengo un esquema entero hecho de cuántos capítulos habrá y demás. Siento que vaya a un ritmo tan lento... Un momento, no lo siento! e_é**

**Soy atroz.**

**En fin... Poco a poco a Hakutaku le siguen crispando los nervios... y si encima Hoozuki no mete baza...**

**No digo más, disfruten de la lectura. O algo así.**

Todo va bien. Todo va bien, Hakutaku. Todo va bien.

Una y otra vez, el farmacéutico y médico del paraíso se repetía eso. Como un mantra mágico, como un rezo. Lo cierto es que en chino sonaba casi poético, casi como un consejo de _El Arte de la Guerra _ de Sun Tzu*, como una cita del _Libro del Tao_ de Lao Zi**.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijera eso cada día, cada hora, sabía que cuanto uno más necesitaba una medicina era cuando peor se encontraba. Quisiera o no, era consciente de que no iba a mejor.

"Te odio, Kurotaku" pensaba, deseando que pudiera oírlo. Quizás pudiera. "Te odio con toda mi alma. Desaparece"

Durante el día, no había respuesta alguna a sus quejas. Por la noche, la cosa no era igual. Lo veía periódicamente, y aunque a veces no se acordaba, sabía que así era porque al despertar e ir al baño, al mirarse al espejo, sus ojeras delataban una noche terrible, una noche penosa y dolorosa luchando contra algo dentro de sí mismo.

Él intentaba ignorarlo todo. Pero Momotaro se había dado cuenta.

-Señor….-dijo aquella mañana, trayéndole a Hakutaku unas hierbas que le había pedido-. No tiene buena pinta. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hakutaku no respondió enseguida. Cogió las mimosas*** que Momotaro le había traído y tarareando, las cortó con cuidado y echó a la olla.

-¿Hm? ¿Esto?

-No ha estado bebiendo de nuevo, ¿no? ¡Señor!-exclamó entonces-. Tiene sangre en el labio….

Hakutaku se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Echar un trago? ¿Por la noche? ¿Por qué debería? ¿Esto? Nada que no se arregle, no seas tan sensible-se rió. Claro que no había bebido, maldita sea, pensó. Claro que esa herida no era nada. Quizás debería haberlo hecho, haber bebido, pero no había sido la ocasión. Y aún así, prefería que pensara que se había embriagado a que había pasado mala noche por culpa de…. Bueno.

Momotaro titubeó, pasándole a los becarios del médico alguna que otra hierba que necesitaran para sus propias medicinas.

-No tiene pinta de que haya bebido, señor-dijo con cuidado-. Últimamente….

-¿Sí? ¿Últimamente?-preguntó Hakutaku, intentando que no se notara en su voz un deje de peligro y distancia.

-Últimamente tiene pinta de estar algo bajo de energías. ¿Come bien? ¿No estará ligando con muchas chicas? ¿No trabaja demasiado? Parece como si no durmiera bien o similar….

_Claro que no duermo bien. Ojalá pudiera dormir bien. Me estoy planeando ni dormir. Quizás beber café. Sí, café. Pero no puedo. Ojalá pudiera dormir. Dormir de verdad. Ahora mismo echo de menos dormir sin estar borracho o cansado. Ojalá pudiera dormir con normalidad una sola noche. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor._

-¿Cómo explicarte que las señoritas ocupan tantas de mis energías, Momotaro?-se rió Hakutaku, removiendo la medicina y añadiéndole algo de ajenjo-. Ya me conoces. Las damas quieren un poco de mí, yo debo dárselo. Soy caballeroso.

-Señor…-suspiró Momotaro. Sin embargo, meneó la cabeza y cambió de tema-. Debería de descansar más; las señoritas podrían…esperar un poco, ya sabe, usted es solo uno y ellas deben de ser…muchas.

Sí, muchas señoritas. _Ojalá_.

-¿Eh, tú crees?-Hakutaku puso un fingido mohín de disgusto-. Pero pero yo…

-Nada de peros, señor-suspiró nuevamente su ayudante-. Supongo que lo entiendo, pero debería de relajarse un poco.

Hakutaku asintió con la cabeza, mostrando falso desacuerdo y pesar, pero agradecía que Momotaro hubiera pensado que en realidad él estaba…

-Quizás debería de echarse un rato, señor-propuso Momotaro-. No tiene buen aspecto. Yo terminaré esto por usted.

_…__**No.**_

-¿Cómo dices?

-No se encuentra bien, se divierte y trabajo demasiado. Déjeme esto a mí y descanse un rato-ofreció Momotaro, cogiendo la olla y poniéndola en otra mesa-. Sé cómo preparar esta medicina, la he visto como la hace, no se preocupe-dijo con una cándida sonrisa.

Hakutaku se quedó paralizado, aún con la cuchara con la que había estado removiendo la medicina en la mano. No sabía qué hacer. No quería ir a su cuarto a echarse. Estaba cansado, sí, mucho, pero descansar no sería su solución. Se sentía muy frustrado, pero no quería culpar a Momotaro; su ayudante siempre le había sido de gran ayuda y siempre había velado por él, sabía que lo hacía con su mejor intención.

-Pero, yo…

-Señor, piense que si ahora está cansado, si al menos descansa un poco luego estará suficientemente fresco como para aguantar más tiempo despierto-dijo Momotaro-. Para…beber o lo que quiera que haga con sus fuerzas, supongo.

Hakutaku pensó detenidamente esas palabras. Lo comparó ridículamente con la hibernación, y quizás no estuviera tan mal encaminado. Como los castigos del Infierno: millones de años de castigo para luego poder disfrutar del paraíso.

"Este va a ser mi infierno personal".

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón-dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Notaba que le dolían los músculos de la cara-. Me echaré un rato entonces.

Si con tres horas de sueño tortuoso podía luego permanecer un día entero despierto, quizás le compensaba, consideró.

-En ese caso, yo….

Ojalá hubiera podido terminar la frase cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Uh? ¿Teníamos clientes hoy?-se preguntó Momotaro, yendo a abrir.

Hakutaku estaba seguro de que no tenían ningún encargo pendiente, y tampoco le preocupaba mucho quién pudiera ser; sería algo rápido y podría irse a dormir en paz. Pero ojalá, de entre todos, no hubiera sido él.

-Buenas tardes. Momotaro-saludó el demonio-. Vaca gorda.

-¡A mí no me llames vaca gorda, subespecie de unicornio retrasado!-gritó Hakutaku. Notó un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, y ver la clara parsimonia en el rostro de Hoozuki le crispaba aún más-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-… Unicornio retrasado…-repitió Hoozuki, agitando su maza-. Vaca gorda, últimamente, cada vez que te emborrachas, tus neuronas formas expresiones de lo más ofensivas. Debería de hacer terapia contigo para que no vuelvas a decir cosas así….

-¡Deja de agitar tu arma en mi tienda!-espetó Hakutaku-. ¿A qué has venido?

-Hm…-Hoozuki dejó su kanabo apoyado en la pared de la entrada y se acercó al mostrador-. El Gran Rey Enma se ha vuelto a hacer daño en la espalda. He intentado acupuntura y electrochoques, pero el Dios de los Truenos tenía una cita hoy y no he podido encontrarle. Necesito alguna medicina tuya que haga que el Gran Rey Enma deje de gritar y llorar, tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Tsk-gruñó Hakutaku-. Haber empezado por ahí-dijo, yendo a los cajones de medicinas. Juraría que tenía algo precisamente para la ocasión. Y luego, a dormir. O algo. No lo sabía.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, Hakutaku hoy no se encuentra muy bien-se disculpó Momotaro-. Está un poco irascible, ha debido de pasar mala noche y…

-¿Otra vez yendo de juerga, Hakutaku?-preguntó Hoozuki. El chino no dijo nada, rebuscando en los armarios-. No pienso darte ningún yen más para pagarle las tarifas a Daji. ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

-…Claro que no, maldita sea-susurró Hakutaku, aunque sabía que no lo creerían. Encontró una bolsita con medicinas y se la tendió a Hoozuki.

-Mientes tanto como respiras, vaca gorda.

Oh, cállate. Cállate. _Cállate._

-Para ser una criatura celestial, lo cierto es que algún día tendrás tu propia zona en el infierno…-continuó diciendo el demonio, guardando el medicamento y sacando el dinero para pagarlo.

-Lo dudo mucho…-dijo Hakutaku entre dientes. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, pero no borró su sonrisa. Si borraba la sonrisa, nada parecería normal-. No pisaría ese suelo mientras siguieras con vida.

-Supongo que las criaturas divinas también se hacen viejas y se vuelven un tanto inútiles-continuó pinchando el demonio-. ¿No has pensado en jubilarte y darle tu trabajo a otro, vaca gorda?

…

**_Eso, Hakutaku. ¿Por qué no me dejas que haga tu trabajo?_**

-¡Cállate de una vez y llévate esa porquería!-gritó Hakutaku. Hoozuki aún tenía el dinero en la mano, tendida para dársela, y no se esperaba que Hakutaku la golpeara con la suya, tirando el dinero al suelo-. ¡Vete de aquí, llévate la medicina y no vuelvas! ¡No quiero ni tu dinero!

Por lo general, cualquier situación así hubiera desencadenado en una pelea de palabras o puños entre ambos, entre demonio y deidad, pero no fue así. Hoozuki no reaccionó, quizás sorprendido ante semejante respuesta, poco usual en los años en los que se conocían el uno a otro, y Hakutaku se encerró en su cuarto, dejando que el único sonido que resonara en aquel momento fuera el portazo que dio.

Echó el pestillo. Se tiró a la cama. Bajó las persianas. Se hizo un ovillo y abrazó la almohada. Se sentía francamente mal. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que discutía con Hoozuki, ni la última ni primera vez que el demonio usaba esas mismas palabras. Pero aquella ocasión, alguien había dado una tercera opinión, alguien había irrumpido en esa discusión, y aunque quería que fuera producto de su mente, lo había oído alto y claro.

Oyó también tras las paredes como Momotaro se disculpaba con Hoozuki por su comportamiento, y como la puerta de la tienda se cerraba. Al fin se había ido. Al fin se había ido.

Estaba cansado, y muy dolido. Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad de su cuarto inundó también su mente. Notaba la respiración agitada, luego relajada, agitada de nuevo, pausada otra vez.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, Hakutaku, no ha sido nada. Todo va bien.

Tranquilo.

**_Tranquilo._**

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la oscuridad era algo más que la que llenaba su cuarto.

-Tranquilo, Hakutaku, todo irá bien-dijo una voz melosa.

-…No. Cállate. Eres producto de mi imaginación. Ahora mismo estoy despierto.

-Oye, nadie dijo que tuvieras que estar dormido para que pudiéramos hablar. ¿No te gusta conversar conmigo?

-¡Creo que ha quedado muy claro que no!

Su sombra sonrió, supo que estaba sonriendo.

-Pues es tu problema. Soy bastante persistente, como tú. ¡Oye! Hoy no te veo borracho ni con damiselas, pero si te veo enfadado. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Hakutaku no dijo nada. Podía incluso notar que estaba pisando la superficie frágil y lisa que los separaba a ambos.

-A mí tampoco me gusta ese demonio, ¿sabes?-le comentó-. Es muy metomentodo y maleducado. Pero, ¿sabes? Tiene algo de razón. No le puedes hacer frente, te has vuelto un blando~.

-Cállate. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?-susurró Hakutaku. Notó su voz temblorosa.

-Porque somos muy parecidos-se carcajeó el otro-. Venga, Hakutaku. Venga. Estás cansado. Muy cansado. Lo quieras o no, él te saca algunos milenios de juventud; algún día no podrás aguantarlos. Tal vez sea más pronto de lo que crees. Además, ya te lo ha dicho él.

**_¿Por qué no dejas que otro haga tu trabajo?_**

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Hakutaku-. Nadie va a sustituirme. ¡Te recuerdo que sigo siendo un Dios!

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Es más, había salido en forma de sollozo.

-Sí, puede que seas un Dios, Hakutaku. Pero reconócelo.

Hakutaku notó que algo tibio y líquido caía por sus mejillas, desde sus ojos. Aun en ese extraño limbo de medio sueños y cordura, podía ver entre las sombras. Miró a su reflejo, en una extraña necesidad de saber qué iba a decir y qué era lo que ocurría.

-Reconoce que eres un Dios asustado.

Las sombras se hicieron tales que Hakutaku no pudo ver nada, excepto que en su reflejo, tal y como había temido, sus lágrimas eran de sangre.

**Continuará...**

**Pronto algo más!**

**Hoy no hay anotaciones algunas. Veremos si poco a poco pilla buen ritmo! 3**


	3. 3-Kurotaku

**Mi portátil murió estando de vacaciones y no pude avanzar. Lo cierto es que escribir este fic me relaja bastante, así que espero continuarlo todo cuanto pueda. Un besito de vaca para todos.**

**Poco a poco Kurotaku va dando guerra al pobre Hakutaku, el cual no es de piedra... ¿y quizás está ya demasiado cansado para ello?**

**Veamos...**

Aunque Momotaro había estado antes en el Infierno, aquello era distinto. Los hierbajos que recogía de esas zonas tan oscuras le hacían añorar el Paraíso. Ahora estaba lejos de allí. Las ortigas y las zarzas, igualmente medicinales y potentes, le rasguñaban e irritaban las manos, pero eso no le importaba. Su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, y muy angustiado, se preguntaba por qué.

¿Por qué Hakutaku le habría despedido? ¿Por qué?

***flashback***

Aquel día era distinto. Momotaro lo intuía. Desde hacía tres días, desde la última visita de Hoozuki al Paraíso y la mala reacción de Hakutaku, el antiguo héroe se olía que algo iba mal. Hakutaku apenas salía de su cuarto. Apenas dormía. Y si salía a comer, era acompañado de ingentes cantidades de alcohol. Más de una vez lo dejó solo a cargo del negocio, mientras él estaba o bien encerrado en su cuarto, o bien en el lavabo, vomitando. Eso, ignorando que lo había visto preparar algunas medicinas muy fuertes, casi anestésicas, y que al poco probaba con nuevas.

Momotaro temía que la Gran Bestia Blanca hubiera enfermado realmente. Quería ayudarlo, aunque Hakutaku fuera tan infantil a veces, era un buen mentor, le había dado un hogar, un lugar, una razón de ser, y de repente, veía como se desmoronaba y no sabía por qué.

Quiso creer que con el tiempo todo pasaría, se decía a sí mismo que al día siguiente le ayudaría y le preguntaría, pero durante tres días se contuvo, quizás asustado por algo, y fue entonces cuando las palabras de Hakutaku le golpearon como un mazo helado.

-Momotaro-dijo entonces Hakutaku, al salir de su cuarto, con ojeras y una palidez enfermiza-. Cierro el negocio. Así que es mejor que te vayas.

Momotaro, que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos unos frascos con hierbas, ignoró el sonido de estos al caer al suelo.

-¿C-cómo dice, señor? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó-. ¿Acaso yo he….?

-No, Momotaro, no has hecho nada que te tenga que reprochar-se apresuró a decir Hakutaku, yendo a la cocina por un poco de hielo…y un trago-. Pero esto se acabó. Es hora….de que te marches. Lo siento.

Momotaro no se quedó callado. Le preguntó una y otra vez. Preguntó si era su culpa tres veces, tres veces que Hakutaku negó. Le preguntó si era realmente por alguna crisis del negocio dos veces, dos veces que Hakutaku también negó. Le preguntó si era por alguna idea de cambio de oficio, si era por alguna chica, incluso preguntó una y otra vez si era algo que le ocurría al Dios, pero éste lo negó todo.

Simplemente, cogió un papel, y en un silencio enfermizo, escribió varias líneas.

-Ten, es mi recomendación para los Infiernos. Hoozuki podría buscarte trabajo. Yo no voy a tener esto abierto ni un día más.

Momotaro se llenó de valor en esa ocasión.

-Señor, incluso si usted dice eso, no me iré de aquí, pues es lo que quiero.

Y fue en esos momentos, cuando Hakutaku volvía a su cuarto, que Momotaro vio por primera vez en los ojos del chino, un brillo muerto y apago que rezumaba una fuerza extraña de peligro.

-_Créeme que_ _pronto no querrás._

***Fin del flashback***

Y ahí había terminado la conversación con él.

Momotaro intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, ahora él estaba muerto y tenía tiempo de sobra, y mucho trabajo por hacer…o eso quería creer. Por desgracia, no tenía tanto trabajo como deseaba. Hoozuki se había mostrado bastante extrañado por ese despido tan inusual…acompañado por el resto de los becarios, los conejitos. Momotaro no quería pensar que a Hoozuki le había dolido más el despido de esos animalitos esponjosos que el suyo, pero no había dicho nada. Como había podido, había rebuscado entre los huecos del infierno para encontrarle un trabajo, y se había tenido que conformar con pedirle que buscara hierbas medicinales y otras menos benévolas en el infierno. No era ni de lejos el trabajo que tenía en el Paraíso, pero era lo más parecido, y Momotaro se había tenido que conformar.

Cuando llegó al despacho del Gran Rey Enma, vacío como solía ocurrir por la tarde de 6 a 9, Hoozuki estaba sentado ante la gran mesa, terminando de revisar los documentos. Cuando vio llegar al antiguo héroe, dejó los papeles en la mesa, y Momotaro sabía que de alguna manera, como eso no entraba dentro de los planes de Hoozuki, no estaba demasiado cómodo.

-¿Qué tal te está yendo por el Infierno, Momotaro?

-…Traje las hierbas que me pidió, señor-repuso él sin más, dejando el cesto lleno de hierbas y plantas venenosas. Qué distintas eran a las plantas medicinales.

Hoozuki se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido directamente, y se aclaró la voz.

-Muchas gracias por traerlas-agradeció-. Espero que no esté siendo un trabajo muy duro.

-Mentiría si dijese que no añoro el otro-reconoció Momotaro-. Pero la situación es así…Je, quién iba a decir que la crisis podría afectar tanto a Hakutaku, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez esté en bancarrota por ir a locales demasiado caros…-intentó bromear.

Hoozuki no dijo nada, sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que desencadenó a un incómodo silencio.

-Es raro que sea por eso, normalmente Hakutaku siempre encuentra alguna manera de salirse con la suya. Dudo que el dinero sea un problema. Es odioso, pero es un hombre inteligente-dijo el demonio.

Momotaro no dijo nada, únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cree usted entonces que pueda ser algo de más gravedad?

Hoozuki lo pensó unos segundos.

-Espero que no. Seguramente en unos días vuelva todo a la normalidad, y tú puedas recuperar tu trabajo como siempre.

**_Como siempre._**

Hakutaku ya apenas podía resistirse al sonido de la voz. La casa había sido consumida por la oscuridad de las ventanas cerradas y las puertas selladas. Ya no había aire circulando, no estaba el ajetreo de la vitalidad. No se percibía el aroma a hierbas frescas; solo el del polvo, las plantas secas, algo salado y fuerte y el olor a incertidumbre.

No se había levantado de la cama en esos días. Desde que despidió a Momotaro y a sus becarios, se había encerrado en su casa. Alguna que otra vez, los primeros días, algunos clientes habían llamado a la puerta, pero él había ignorado esto, acurrucado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada, a las sábanas, intentando no pensar en nada. Al cuarto día, la gente dejó de llamar, y dejó de oír las voces de los clientes, y la suya propia. Llevaba ya diez días encerrado allí, y no había tenido contacto con nadie.

Menos con él.

**_¿Sabes, Hakutaku? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._**

-…

**_Sé que no te ha sido fácil. Al fin y al cabo, estoy contigo, sé que te ronda por la cabeza. No, no me mires así, no me malinterpretes, solo quiero decir que entiendo lo duro que es esto para ti. Por eso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti._**

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más débil estaba Hakutaku para resistirse. Cada vez oía mejor esa voz. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para responderles.

**_Tú no te preocupes mucho por mí. Tú descansa. Eso de ser inmortal es un arma de doble filo, ¿no crees? Dioses, te noto agotadísimo. No, no lo niegues. Si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí_**, rio esa voz. Sonaba melosa y cariñosa. Hakutaku intentaba ignorar el hecho de que lo notaba extremadamente cerca de su oreja. **_Venga, tranquilo. Que no muerdo._**

Hakutaku estaba tranquilo, de hecho. Pero tal vez no motu propio. Era consciente, lo era, maldita sea si lo era, él era antiguo, era sabio. Lo sabía.

No tenía fuerzas en esos momentos para discutir con él. Se había fijado que cuanto menos se oponía a Kurotaku, menos difícil era, fluía mejor. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y ligero, sobre la cama. Tenía calor y tenía frío, estaba tranquilo y a la vez alterado. Tenía la almohada húmeda. Intentaba calmarse. Sabía que de ponerse a llorar, no sería lo mejor. Odiaba esa sensación, esa textura, ese olor.

La sangre, tanta sangre…. Kurotaku, ¿por qué?

**_Lo siento, qué le vamos a hacer. Tengo que salir de ti, sé que no es agradable. Pero lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Lo notas? Sé que lo notas._**

Hakutaku podía sentir el aliento en la piel de su cuello….

**_Por lo pronto ya no duele, ¿cierto? Tranquilo. Cuando opongas menos resistencia, más fácil será para todos, y entonces estaré contigo, y te acunaré hasta que te duermas._**

Hakutaku podía sentir como el colchón de la cama se hundía ante más peso…

-**_Y entonces podrás descansar y dejarás que todo fluya. Como el Dao. ¿No es así? Somos de la vieja escuela._**

Hakutaku podía sentir unos brazos abrazarle por la espalda.

No, no, no. Hakutaku lo sabía. Si todo era tan fácil en esos momentos era porque él lo permitía. Si no le daba guerra era porque él había bajado las defensas. Se estaba rindiendo, lo sabía, maldita sea, lo sabía.

-No…No quiero.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces el abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Hakutaku notó que se le escapaba un jadeo y que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Quería pelear, pero su cuerpo no respondía y no tenía fuerzas. Y a la par, sentía que no podía….no podía luchar contra sí mismo.

-**_…Sabes que ya es tarde para echarte atrás, Kurotaku_**-dijo él.

El abrazo presionó tan fuerte que Hakutaku sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos. De sus labios escapó un ligero hálito de vida, y notó que algo pesado entraba dentro de él.

Y entonces, cerró los ojos…

…

…

…

Cuando los abrió, ya no estaba débil. Ya no estaba cansado. Ya no estaba alterado. Podía respirar hondo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se limpió las mejillas manchadas de sangre. Volvió a respirar hondo, llenando los pulmones de aire. La cama estaba vacía, como si nadie hubiera estado nunca. Se estiró y se levantó, notó crujir sus huesos como si fueran nuevos. Por primera vez en días abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la del baño. Encendió la luz y se lavó la cara en el lavabo, esbozando una sonrisa por el agua fresca que empapaba su piel.

Y cuando se miró en el espejo, sonrió con satisfacción.

Esos cabellos, esos ojos, esa sonrisa….

Claro que Hakutaku no estaba ni débil, ni cansado, ni alterado.

Porque ya no era Hakutaku quien ocupaba el lugar.

**-Por fin. **

_**Continuará.**_

_**No hay anotaciones en este cap.  
Kurotaku está en la casa! Qué pasará ahora? *intento ridículo de causar tensión*  
Pronto más!**_


End file.
